Abel vs Edward
by Ralman23
Summary: So, I was bored on a Saturday and decided to make this story for fun. (Warning: if you really love Twilight DO NOT READ)


**After the success of my other story Alucard vs Edward, I decided to make another story destroying Twilight at its finest by having our friend, and Catholic Priest form the Vatican, Abel Nightroad take care of business.**

 **Enjoy the story**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity Blood and wherever Edward is from that shall be be named in this disclaimer**

 **Abel: You mean Twilight.**

 **Me: ABEL!**

 **Abel: What you don't even own Twi-**

 **Me: (Takes out Alucard's guns) Mention that name again in this fix and I will shoot you!**

 **Abel: :(**

 **Me: Phew, anyway en-**

 **Alucard (comes out of nowhere): Hey, are those my guns?!**

 **Me: (Runs away as Alucard chases me)**

* * *

It was a chilling and gloomy night in the city of Rome. A Roman Catholic priest from the Vatican, and AX Division, Abel Nightroad was going down the street to get something to eat.

He took out his wallet, as he stared in the cake shop for some beautiful, delicious, scrumptious, tasty, creamy, cake. However, as soon as he checked his wallet, he took out four pathetic coins that rested at the palm of his hand. His left eye twitched and he screamed "Oh, Lord! Why must you keep me hungry for such a long time?! I urge for hunger and food. That beautiful cake residing in that shop should be in my mouth, not suffer alone."

Suddenly, he heard a scream, and his instincts kicked in as he jogged towards where he heard the scream towards an alleyway.

The screams were now muffled by a lady, who was being assaulted by a strange figure. The figure had bronze or brown hair, his height seemed to be 6'2 or 185cm, his eyes were gold, and his skin color so pale. Paler than Abel's Crusnik form, at least that was Abel thought. He had a strange jawline, perfect eyebrows, straight nose and full lips **(A/N: I got his description from looking at-[Throws up]- the Twilight Wiki).**

Abel asked the young man, kindly "Could you please let the lady go?"

The young man replied blankly because it was hard to decipher his facial expression "No, I love her and she must love me."

The lady shouted "I don't even know you!"

The young man turned to her and said blankly "Yes, you do, Bella. It's me, Edward. You're true love."

The lady shouted again at Edward "My name's not Bella. And I don't even know who you are!"

Edward balked "Yes, you are. You have the same hair as her and eyes. You even taste like her."

Abel had enough of this and was already creeped out by this guy was starting to get serious. He approached Edward, as he touched his shoulder, and asked again "Excuse me, but you didn't heed my warning. The woman doesn't even know you, Edward. I suggest you move on and find someone else to lov-"

He was surprised by Edward's strength as he threw him across the alleyway into a bunch of garbage cans.

Edward left the girl, who immediately ran, and he screamed "Wait, don't leave me, Bella! Don't leave to that gay guy called Jacob!"

The lady screamed back at him "I don't know who this 'Bella' or this 'Jacob' you speak off! I'm reporting you to the police!"

Edward sighed as he turned to see what had happened to the priest, he threw awhile ago. When he turned, his eyes widened in fear as he thought he was seeing the devil, himself.

He saw a creature with red eyes, blue lips, fangs, nails becoming claws, and gigantic scythe materialized in his hands. Edward then recognized the clothes the creature was wearing. It was from that priest, he threw earlier. But how could that be, he thought.

"Tell me, Edward. Are you a Methuselah?" Abel asked darkly. His voice sent chills down Edward's spine, but he tried to be brave.

"No, I'm not what you humans, call vampires "methuselah" nowadays. I'm a true vampire. A vampire that could even defeat you." Edward claimed cockily. He charged a punch towards Abel, who dodged his punch easily. Abel strikes him with his scythe as Edward bounces back across from Abel's strike.

"You say you aren't a Methuselah, but I also don't think you are a true vampire, since the sun is making you sparkle." Abel commented grimly, and was disgusted by how he was sparkling. No vampire should be able to do that. Hell, his Torvash Asta would be so pissed, she would kill Edward in a second, just for sparkling.

"So, what if I do?" Edward countered.

"So, what?! What you mean "so what" the whole point of being a vampire is so you could drink the blood of humans. That's how it was always been. They burn at sunlight for the sake of that purpose, otherwise the sun would rapidly devour the body of a vampire. But you seem to be fine in sunlight. Think about the Methuselah that have to give up going out into sunlight. You're making these people suffer more for granted. And hurting a woman to make her love you is not the way to get her to love you. I pray for your sins and I shall forgive for what you've done to the woman, but for taking granted of your vampire powers that I cannot forgive." Abel commented on Edward's ability to "sparkle" in sunlight is like a huge offense to the Methuselah that do actually suffer under sunlight.

"That's boring! And I don't care! I'll take you down no matter, Vatican priest." He charged towards Abel again, this time the scythe struck him in the chest. Edward fell back and grunted. He shouted "What?! What are you?!"

"Hasn't it never occur to you that may be something beyond the race of humans and vampires. Humans eat the cattle and birds. Vampires drink the blood of humans. I am a Crusnik, a Vampire that feeds off the blood on other Vampires." Abel replied.

"What?! A Vampire- that drinks the blood of Vampires?! That's absurd!" Edward tried to get up, and quickly charged a punch with some speed, but Abel still struck him in the chest again harder, spilling a lot blood.

Abel stated "You should stop acting so rash. You may get yourself hurt."

Edward boldly remarked "Shut up, priest! You're nothing but a dog for the Roman Catholic Church!" He got up and charged again, this time Abel cut off us legs.

Abel states "You're merely food." He sticks to drink Edward's blood as screams could be heard from that alleyway.

(Few hours later)

Abel got out of the alleyway and walked off, making sure no one found the disposed Edward body.

Abel whistled "Phew! That was close! One more word out him and I would off definitely called Asta to fight that sparkling freak."


End file.
